Kyosuke et Naruko
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se font face, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci c'est pour récupérer un vieux pas net du tout qui fait joujou avec son sceptre magique de-la-mort-qui-tue, celui-ci va les envoyer dans un monde...étrange. sasunaru délire. one-shot


**Fiction :** Kyosuke et Naruko

**Auteur :** Dégénérée ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Diclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

ATTENTION ! GROS mais alors GROOOS Délire !

"pensées"  
J'ai essayé de faire le moins OOC possible.

Petit Résumé : Sasuke a monté sa team Hebi et part en mission avec celle-ci, ainsi que la team Kakashi. Cette mission a pour but de capturer un vieux pas net du tout qui fait mumuse avec son sceptre de-la-mort-qui-tue. Mais lors du combat, le vieux pas net du tout créé un trou noir qui happe Naruto et Sasuke dans un monde...étrange...

* * *

Les deux teams se font face dans un silence pesant. Naruto et Sasuke se défient du regard, Sakura perd peu à peu ses moyens face au ténébreux, comme toujours.  
A leur gauche, le vieillard tient fermement son sceptre pour se défendre, prêt à se battre. Son regard est celui d'un fou, observant les deux meilleurs rivaux du coin de l'oeil.  
Il sourit, il a une idée.

- Va t-en Naruto, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Fait doucement Sasuke.

- Non. Répond Naruto avec détermination.

Le brun soupire. Il savait que son ex-coéquipier allait refuser. Il sent Karin et Suigestu s'agiter dans son dos, mauvais signe...

- Bon aller les morveux ! Écartez-vous de notre chemin et on vous laissera la vie sauve ! Dit finalement Suigestu s'avançant dangereusement vers Sai, ce dernier lui sourit faussement.

- Ce vieux ...est notre mission, nous devons le ramener à Konoha. Intervient Sakura d'un ton hésitant.

- Tout comme nous devons te ramener. Lâche Naruto, une lueur dans ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Sasuke soupire une nouvelle fois, c'est toujours la même rengaine.

Le vieillard, lui, n'a pas bougé. Son sourire s'est élargit. Il toussote légérement pour que les deux team puissent enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.  
Un silence, tous le fixent.

- Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire...et si j'ai pas envie de vous suivre ?

- Tant pis pour toi. Dit Karin avec mépris.

- Bon y en a marre ! Suis-nous et vous, tirez-vous ! Hurle Suigestu en courant droit sur le vieillard, celui-ci se mit à rire, en évitant le coup.

Le combat commence alors, les deux team se jettent sur lui, se combattant l'une l'autre. Naruto ne compte pas lâcher Sasuke. Un dernier coup d'œil vers eux, et le vieux fou se met à agiter son sceptre.

Un énorme trou noir se forme autour des deux meilleurs ennemis, ceux-ci ne comprennent pas, faisant les yeux ronds. Sans qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser un seul geste, ils se font happer par l'étrange abîme.

- NARUTOOOOOOO ! Hurle l'un.

- SASUKEEEEE ! Crie un autre.

* * *

Sasuke ouvre difficilement les yeux, tout est flou. Il se relève doucement tout en se frottant les yeux d'un revers de main. Clignant plusieurs fois les paupières, il peut enfin voir ce qui l'entoure.  
Un coin de rue. Il se met en position assise et remarque qu'il est sur des pavés. Des chevaux tirant des chariottes ou des trucs dans le genre passent et se croisent sur la route de terre à sa gauche. A sa droite, une ruelle en pavés, des boutiques, des "saloon" comme c'est écrit sur les pancartes.  
Il hausse un sourcil, voyant le monde autour de lui s'agiter. Des hommes habillés d'une drôle de façon, des bottes en cuir remontant jusqu'à leurs mollets, chemises à carreaux, chapeaux biscornus, et surtout des étranges armes accrochées à leurs ceintures.  
Sasuke se lève en fixant ces étranges personnes. Soudain quelqu'un le percute dans son dos, il se retourne, avec un regard glacial :

- Hé...

Il s'arrête, les yeux ronds en voyant la personne. Une jeune fille plus petite que lui, habillée de la même manière que ces hommes, des cheveux blonds longs et ondulés, des grands yeux bleus, et des cils longs, un visage fin et féminin. Et surtout de fins traits sur chacune de ses joues.

- Je...je suis désolé. Dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Soudain Sasuke lui prend le poignée et lui dit d'une voix féroce :

- Hé Dobe, c'est pas le moment d'utiliser ton sexy justu ! On doit partir d'ici et...

- Non mais ça va pas ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Crie t-elle.

Cette fois-ci elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et en voyant son visage, elle s'immobilise et tire sur son poignée pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle semble paniquée tout d'un coup. Sasuke, lui ne sait pas quoi dire, Naruto aurait rigolé et se serait retransformé. Mais alors...qui est-elle ? Pourquoi ressemble t-elle tant au blond ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas ! Jamais je ne t'appartiendrais ! Laisse-moi !

Il fait les yeux ronds, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle veut en venir. Elle se met à courir dans la rue piétonne et disparaît. Sasuke reste droit comme un piquet, puis se met à murmurer pour lui même :

- Ce vieux...il...ne nous aurait tout de même pas...projeter dans un autre monde...?

Soudain il se demande quelque chose d'_assez_ important : Où est passé ce crétin d'usuratonkachi ?

* * *

- Hé ! Qui es-tu ?! Visage pâle !

Naruto reprend doucement (mais sûrement) ses esprits, sentant que quelqu'un lui appuie un bâton sur la joue pour le réveiller.

- Gné ? Fait-il très intelligemment.

Il ouvre les yeux et se redresse, remarquant que les personnes autour de lui ont tous fait un pas en arrière. Puis voyant leurs accoutrement, il éclate de rire.

- C'est...hahaha...c'est quoi ces espèces de pagnes à plumes !? Et ton chapeau à toi...hahahaha...t'as pas peur d'attraper des puces !

Tous se regardent et finalement l'homme au "chapeau remplis de puces" prend la paroles :

- C'est la saison les pagnes. Et toi, avec ton espèce de peau de bison orange tu te crois mieux ?!

Naruto se renfrogne et dit dans le même ton :

- C'est pas une peau de bison ! C'est du cent pour cent coton mon vieux ! (----gros menteur)

L'homme qui semble être le chef de la bande des hommes éclate d'un rire franc, et Naruto se met à rire avec lui. Quand soudain, le chef s'arrête et dit d'un air très sérieux :

- Au poteau.

Naruto fait les yeux ronds, alors que des hommes l'attrapaient par les membres pour le transporter. Il hurle :

- Oh non ! Y en a assez d'être accroché à des poteaux ! J'ai eu ma dose !

Naruto se débat comme il peut, puis il lui vient l'idée d'utiliser son justu favori :

- Vous allez voir ! **Kage Bushin no Justu** !

Un grand silence, rien ne se passe. Il écarquille les yeux alors qu'il se fait emmener par les hommes étranges aux peaux rouges.

* * *

Sasuke cherche dans tous les endroits où aurait pu se trouver le blond. Mais à son plus grand malheur (pour une fois) pas de restaurant de ramen. Quand il en demande un à un vieillard sur son rocking chair celui-ci réplique :

- Ramen ? C'est quoi cette bestiole ?

Sasuke est repartit sans demander son reste en grognant :

- Je hais les vieux séniles et les usuratonkachis, Je hais les vieux séniles et les usuratonkachis, Je hais les vieux séniles et les usuratonkachis.

Sasuke marche alors espérant voir la tête d'ahuri finis du blond, s'enfonçant dans la rue piétonne. Regardant tout autour de lui, cet endroit est vraiment louche. Il voit alors ce fameux "saloon" et s'y aventure, histoire d'avoir quelques informations sur le monde parallèle où ils ont été projeté.  
Il poussa alors l'espèce de porte qui sois dit en passant ne coulisse pas, et qui en plus n'a pas de poignée. Manquant de se prendre le battant de la porte dans le dos, Sasuke s'avance prudemment dans la pièce.  
Un bar.  
Des saoulards.  
Des jeux d'argents.  
Un pianiste aveugle et barbu.  
Des minettes en décolletées.  
"Mais c'est quoi ce pays ?! L'enfer !?" Se dit Sasuke en tiquant. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un inconscient ose poser sa main sur ses fesses.

- Hé ben, ma jolie ! J't'ai pas encore vu dans le coin, tu viens d'où ?

- Hey ! Cow-Boy ! Belle prise ! Hahaha ! Dit son voisin s'esclaffant de son rire gras.

- T'as vu ça ! Même pas besoin de lasso ! Hahahaha ! Réponds l'autre tout en massant avec avidité le derrière du brun.

Brun qui va sans doute exploser de rage dans quelques milli secondes. Un coup de genou bien placé fuse alors. L'aura menaçante émanant de Sasuke est palpable.

- Oh putain ! Le fils de pute ! Jure le pervers en se tenant l'entrejambe.

- Baston ! Hurle un autre tout en se jetant sur Sasuke.

* * *

"Me dites pas qu'ils vont me brûler ?" Se demande Naruto en paniquant un peu.

Le (re?)voilà attaché à un poteau. Il aurait dû leurs donner une bonne correction pour l'avoir sous-estimer. Il fouille discrètement dans sa sacoche, pour essayer de trouver un kunai.

- Visage pâle cherche objet pointu ? Remarque un homme qui montait la garde.

Comme un bienheureux, Naruto lui réponds :

- Oui ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Le "peau rouge" lui souris de toutes ses dents, puis éclate de rire :

- Tu es rigolo !

L'homme lui montre alors son kunai accroché à un long bâton. Naruto hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas à quoi peut servir un kunai s'il est tenu comme ça.

- Je m'en sers pour chasser bison. Bonne lance !

"Une lance ? Mais un kunai c'est pas une lance ! Il sait pas faire la différence le con ?!" Pense alors Naruto, plus qu'affligé par ce manque de culture.  
Naruto, bien connu par son impatience se met alors à bouger dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de faire céder la corde.

- Que fais-tu petit ? Demande alors le garde.

Mais Naruto n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme apparaît tout en hurlant un :

- Les visages pâles nous attaquent !

Naruto fait les yeux ronds alors qu'il entends soudainement des chevaux arrivés au galop. A peine quelques secondes après les types appelés "visages pâles" se mettent à détruire les espèces de tentes des peaux rouges tout en tirant sur eux.  
Naruto sent alors la colère lui monter, il crie alors :

- Délivrez-moi ! Je vais les buter ces salops !

Le garde trop lui réponds alors tout en le regardant avec mépris :

- C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont là ! Ils veulent récupérer l'un des leurs !

- M-mais ! Je les connais même pas tes...

Un regard onix se pose sur lui.

-...gars. Murmure t-il.

Un homme le fixe de toute sa hauteur, assis sur son cheval noir. Un fusil à la main, un chapeau noir sur la tête, un bandana rouge autour du cou.  
Ce visage...Naruto l'a déjà vu quelque part...  
L'autre le regarde aussi très intensément.  
Un silence.

- PUTAIN SASUKE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! DETACHE-MOI ET ARRETE DE TE LA PETER !

Le dit "Sasuke" le regarde les yeux ronds, ne comprenant rien des _doux _mots de Naruto. Alors que la pagaille semble se calmer à mesure que les "peaux rouges" s'enfuient, l'homme fronce les sourcils tout en descendant de son étalon.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus t'habillé en homme Naruko. C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

Bug total dans le cerveau de la tête blonde.

- Gné ? Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai atterris dans une autre dimension ou quoi ?

Le brun qui apparemment n'est pas du tout Sasuke, même s'ils ont le même visage note Naruto, détache celui-ci. Le blond, complétement à l'ouest et trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce qui se passe, ne remarque pas tout de suite la proximité soudaine du brun contre lui.  
Un baiser sur la joue. Naruto s'enflamme alors, au bord de la crise de panique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Pervers !

- Allons Naruko...

Un baiser au creux du cou. Tétanisé, Naruto sent la sueur froide envahir chaque centimètres de sa peau tannée.

- Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça ? Et chez les indiens en plus. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

- D-de QUOI ?! Hurle soudain "Naruko" tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour se dégager.

Rien à faire, il le tient dans des bras de fer. Le brun le fixe sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de sa Naruko. Quand un des autres "visages pâles" l'interpelle :

- Hé ! Kyosuke ! Ils ont tous décampé !

- On rentre alors ! Réponds le dit "Kyosuke".

Naruto écarquille les yeux, sentant qu'à tout moment son cerveau risque de faire un court circuit.

- Ky-Kyosuke ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

* * *

- Je hais les pervers, les vieux séniles et les usuratonkachis...grogne Sasuke tout en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements.

Un vrai carnage. Tous les "cow-boys" se retrouvent à terre, bouffant le sol. Et le pianiste n'a pas cessé de jouer sa musique. Le barman bredouille un :

- J-je vous sers quelque chose ?

Sasuke se retourne vers lui, le fixant de son regard neutre comme s'il remarquait enfin son existence. Quand une blonde sort de la réserve.

- Bon Dieu ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclame une voix qu'il reconnaît.

Il la fixe sans rien dire. La fille de tout à l'heure. Elle semble le voir enfin, au milieu de ces corps agonisant de douleur.

- Encore toi !

- Qui es-tu ? Demande t-il tout en s'approchant vers elle.

Elle le regarde incrédule. Sasuke continu d'avancer vers elle, un regard suspicieux accroché à son visage. Elle s'énerve, lui criant dessus :

- NE JOUE PAS A ÇA KYOSUKE !

Sasuke s'arrête d'un coup, puis soupire.  
"Nous sommes bien dans un monde parallèle, elle doit être le parallèle de Naruto et ce Kyosuke doit être le mien. C'est bien ma veine...ce vieux va me le payer."  
Mais la blonde ne semble pas remarquer son trouble, le fixant.

- Vous...n'êtes pas Kyosuke n'est-ce pas ?

"Le parallèle serait-il plus doué d'intelligence que Naruto ?"

- En effet.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais alors, vous êtes son...frère ou quelque chose du genre ? Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Réponds évasivement Sasuke.

Quelqu'un se met à toussoter, comme pour signaler sa présence. La jeune femme se retourne vers le barman, soupire et fait signe à Sasuke de la suivre. Celui-ci s'empresse de lui emboiter le pas.  
Ils traversent la réserve et sortent par la porte de derrière.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je pensais vraiment que...

- Ce n'est grave. Coupe le brun.

Ils parcourent une rue étroite quand la blonde décide de rompre le silence.

- Moi c'est Naruko. Je travaille dans le Saloon où vous...euh...vous vous êtes battus.

- Sasuke. Dis-moi, comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas Kyosuke ?

Elle ris doucement. "Charmante..." Pense le brun.

- Parce que s'il m'avait vu, il m'aurait courut après. Vous, vous m'avez regardé comme si j'étais transparente.

Sasuke hausse un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je...je lui ai volé quelque chose que je ne peux pas vraiment lui rendre...

"...hein...?"

- Et quoi donc ?

- Son coeur.

* * *

"Oh bordel de merde !" Jure Naruto silencieusement.  
Naruto se trouve sur le cheval de Kyosuke, devant celui-ci, le dos appuyé contre le torse du brun.  
"Et mon coeur qui bat comme un diable."  
Le blond déglutit quand Kyosuke se met à lui caresser ses cheveux.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de monter à cheval. Dit le brun d'une voix douce.

"C'est le monde à l'envers ! Un Sasuke qui s'inquiète pour moi !"

- Pou-pourquoi avoir détruit le village des..."indiens" ?

- Parce qu'ils ont osé te toucher, chérie.

"Ouaih c'est ça...et comment il a pu savoir que j'y étais...? Pfff, quel menteur ! Il voulait juste piller ces pauvres gens !"  
Soudain, Kyosuke embrasse le haut du crâne de Naruto qui en frissonne.

- Bordel ! Arrête de faire ça !

"Et puis, il voit pas que je suis un mec ou quoi ?! Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle mais quand même !"

- Voyons, d'habitude tu aimes bien quand je fais ça.

"...d'habitude...?"

- Tiens, nous voilà arrivés ! Déclare Kyosuke.

Naruto regarde droit devant lui. "Mais c'est quoi ce pays ?!" Le brun descend lestement de l'étalon noir, et prend Naruto par la taille pour l'aider à en descendre à son tour. Naruto se laisse faire, le visage crispé par la gêne. Tout contre lui, Kyosuke en profite pour lui voler un baiser. Naruto se détache vivement, le regardant comme si le pseudo Sasuke était fou :

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Ne sois pas embarrassée, personne ne nous voit. Chuchote le brun près de l'oreille de "sa bien-aimée".

"Sasuke, sauve-moi !" Mais ça jamais il ne pourra le dire à voix haute.

* * *

Sasuke n'a plus dit un mot depuis la révélation que Naruko lui a faite. "Ils sont amants ? J'y crois pas..."

- Je l'aime aussi, mais il est...tellement possessif et jaloux. Surtout depuis qu'il a appris que je suis enceinte...

"...je crois que je vais m'évanouir..."

- Et moi, j'ai besoin de voir du monde, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Mais, il me sur-protège constamment, et je ne suis pas aussi faible. Mais...il me manque. Il a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé.

"...oh merde, je suis sûr que ce vieux savait, il avait tout prévu...je vais le tuer !"  
Soudain, Naruko soupire et fixe le ciel :

- Ça fait du bien de parler ! Et toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu recherches ici ?

- Je...cherche quelqu'un.

Elle le fixe avec un air intéressé.

- Ta fiancée sûrement ! Un garçon aussi beau que toi ne doit pas être seul ! Haha.

- Non pas vraiment. C'est un crétin blond aux yeux bleus que je recherche, il a disparu et on doit rentrer ensemble.

Naruko fait les yeux ronds, et rougis doucement :

- Je ne savais pas...que tu avais un petit-ami, excuse-moi.

Sasuke rougis à son tour, un pâle rose sur ses joues trop blanches.

- Non, non...Naruto et moi...on est pas...ensemble !

- A voir ta tête je ne pense pas. Dit-elle en riant à moitié. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer un homme.

"Ça je m'en fous, c'est de Naruto qu'on parle là ! Merde !"  
Sasuke détourne les yeux, une seconde...puis deux et il écarquille ceux-ci face au spectacle qui lui est présenté.  
"Qu'est-ce que la langue de ce type fait dans le bouche de Naruto !?"  
Il se redresse vivement, la haine s'emparant doucement de lui. Plantant Naruko, il court vers l'étalon noir, et en l'occurrence vers Naruto.

- SALOPARD ! ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE LA !

Kyosuke se retourne, la main sur son arme. Il fait les yeux ronds en voyant son propre visage le fixer avec colère. Sasuke ne se fait pas prier, et arrache Naruto des bras de son parallèle.

- TOI ! OU TU ETAIS PASSE !? Hurle t-il en le prenant par le col de sa veste orange.

- Oh ! Gueule pas ! Je me suis fais enlever par des Indiens figure-toi ! Et ils m'ont volé mes kunais pour en faire des lances, j'voulais m'échapper mais...

- Kyosuke ? Coupe Naruko.

- Na-Naruko ? Mais...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? T'es qui toi ?! S'exclame Kyosuke en scrutant Naruto non sans mépris.

- J'crois que j'vais avoir la migraine. Déclare Naruto.

- Moi ça doit faire une heure que je l'ai la migraine. Dit Sasuke en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Naruko s'approche de Kyosuke avec prudence ne faisant pas attention à ses questions et à ses excuses comme quoi il ne voulait pas vraiment embrasser le jeune homme blond. Elle le serre contre elle, sa tête contre son coeur.

- Je suis désolé Kyo.

Il paraît surpris, mais sourit tendrement.

- C'est rien. Tu avais raison, je dois te faire confiance.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- A moi aussi.

"Plus guimauve, tu meurs." Pense Naruto en faisant demi-tour, une grimace de dégoùt en pensant que ces deux personnes sont les parallèles de Sasuke et lui. "Tout ce qu'il faut pour gerber son petit déjeuner."

- Hé, où tu vas Dobe ?

- Je rentre, Teme !

- Ah oui...et tu comptes faire comment ? Tu as un sceptre sur toi ? Ou bien une baguette magique ? Se moque Sasuke en le regardant de haut.

Naruto se retourne, le fixant d'un air tout aussi moqueur.

- "Salopard ! Ôte tes sales pattes de là !" Mouahahahahah ! Imite t-il.

- Grrrr.

- Ahahaha ! Oh mon sauveur ! Qu'aurais-je fais sans toi ? Continu Naruto d'un ton théâtral.

- Tu aurais finis dans le lit de ce type, sûrement. Réponds Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Naruto le regarde outré. Et les injures fusent de nouveau. Naruko se met alors à rire.

- Ils forment un beau couple n'est-ce pas Kyo ?

- Oui, très beau.

- QUOI ?! Font-ils en chœur.

Un silence. Sasuke soupire suivit de Naruto. "Comment on va faire, si on peut pas rentrer chez nous ?"

- Et si vous vous embrassiez ? Fait Naruko tout innocemment.

Naruto rougit ne revenant pas que sa propre parallèle ai pu lui dire ça. Sasuke, lui semble réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
"Ça pourrait marcher."

- J'y crois pas ! Mais vous voulez tous ma mort ou quoi ?!

- Bouge pas Usuratonkachi.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Leurs lèvres se frôlent, Naruto ne comprends plus rien, son cervau semble avoir cessé de fonctionner. Sasuke pose sa main sur la hanche du blond, l'autre main derrière sa nuque.

- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te tue Dobe. Menace t-il un brin embarrassé.

Naruto déglutit avant de sentir les douces lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts, Naruto se laisse porter par cette sensation de chaleur que lui prodigue son bas-ventre.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. N'oubliant pas que son premier baiser fut avec cette même personne.  
"Encore et toujours...J'en ai marre." Pense t-il avec lassitude.

Sasuke est en combat intérieur, chassant des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Après ça, il aura autre chose à faire, tuer son frère par exemple.  
Il s'éloigne du blond qui est tout déboussolé. Il remarque alors que le silence les entoure, sans détaché Naruto du regard.

- On dirait que ça a marché. Murmure t-il.

Inconsciemment, il se rapproche une nouvelle fois. Quémandant un autre baiser. Naruto, qui semble avoir repris ses esprits le repousse alors, fixant quelque chose derrière le dos du brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...?

- Sa-Sakura ?! T'imagines pas ce qui a pu nous arriver !

Ils se retrouvent au même endroit que la dernière fois. Le vieillard a disparu. Sasuke grince les dents intérieurement.  
Suigestu toussote légérement en riant à moitié. L'Uchiwa remarque alors qu'il a toujours sa main sur la hanche du blond qu'il s'empresse de retirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Ben, rien. Vous vous battiez et tout à coup tu t'es mis à embrasser le crétin. Répond Suigestu en croisant les bras.

"Le vieillard leur a sûrement effacé la mémoire pour pouvoir s'enfuir."

- Qui tu traîtes de crétin, dents de requin ?!

- Oï Sas'ke, fait taire ton petit-ami. Il me tape sur le système.

La team 7 toujours sur leurs gardes se mettent tous à rougir (sauf Sai). Quant à Karin, elle semble au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Et maintenant ? Demande Sai ce qui a pour effet de calmer de suite les deux teams.

Sasuke repart en direction de la team Hebi.

- Hé ! Où tu vas Teme ?

- Notre mission est terminée, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi. Nous rentrons.

- Attend ! Supplie presque Naruto.

Le brun se retourne à demi, voyant les yeux bleus du blond le fixer avec tristesse. Puis plus rien.

Sasuke était parti.  
Sasuke l'avait quitté une nouvelle fois.  
Personne n'avait pu bouger le moindre doigt pour pouvoir l'arrêter.  
Il ne lui restait que le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Tu m'appartiens, Dobe."

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U C'est pas trop OOC j'espère.  
Conscience : è_é Tu aurais pu les mettre ensemble !  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U" Oui mais ça aurait vraiment finis en OOC.  
Sasu : ù_ù Moi ça me convient parfaitement.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je ne suis pas trop fière de cet OS, je trouve que je l'ai mal écrit. Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'améliorer, bon c'est un peu de la merde...j'avoue XD j'comprendrais si les reviews sont mauvaises...XDD  
Naru : Y_Y J'ai l'air stupide.  
Sasu : Bah, c'est pour ça que c'est pas OOC.  
Naru : è_é SA-SU-KE TE-ME !

XD Reviews pour ce délire minable ?


End file.
